


Healed Broken Heart

by Chiesa_1507



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiesa_1507/pseuds/Chiesa_1507





	Healed Broken Heart

I'm Arioka Daiki, seventeen this year, currently in college doing a two years foundation course in accountancy. My class have twenty-three people; eleven males and twelve females, including me. I know I have a manly name for a girl. I entered the course with one of my friend but he is in another class and our schedule doesn't match at all so we ended up not talking. Although it has only been a month since I started this course, a lot of things has happened.

I have a friend called Inoo Kei. She's a nice person but we don't really clique that well. She knows that I'm in love with Takaki Yuya. Not really love but I'm interested in him. They started dating in the third week and broke up in just a week. I'm frustrated. Takaki chose her yet she chose to break up with him. If it was me, I'll hold on to Takaki. She didn't love Takaki that much.

"He was texting Keito, saying that he couldn't get over his ex-girlfriend. I feel insecure. If he wants to be with me, at least make a clean break and move on from his ex." Really ? Is that what Takaki is like ? I don't think so... He seem to be the type that stays faithful to his girlfriend. Maybe there's a misunderstanding... And there's no way I can say that to her. All I could do was to go with her flow.

************

"Hey, Takaki. Can I talk to you for a moment ?" I took up all my courage and asked Takaki to have a talk with me. I know I shouldn't be meddling with their affairs but I'm worried. One is my friend and another one is someone I'm interested in. "I heard from Kei." His expression changed. He know that I'm talking about their relationship.

"She told you ?" Takaki asked me and looked at me with disbelieving expression. I know that I'm not very close to Inoo Kei but that doesn't mean that she won't tell me. Cause we still clique together but not that well.

"Yea, she told me everything. She said the reason both of you broke up was because you couldn't get over your ex-girlfriend."

"I'm over with my ex-girlfriend but my ex is the one that can't move on and kept texting me. Kei also told to me talk to her until she move on from me but seeing how insecure Kei is, I just told my ex-girlfriend to stop contacting me and move on."

"Kei told me that you texted Keito, saying that you can't move on." I knew it. She's lying. Inoo Kei is always lying and she's born a liar. She's insecure as well. She couldn't handle her emotions yet she wants to be with Takaki. Why couldn't it be me ? I would be much more understanding than her… Though I would feel insecure as well so I’m not in the position to judge.

"I don't know... Kei is the one that wants me to contact my ex yet she is being like this... How I wish that I met Kei first so I won't have any ex-girlfriend that will let her feel insecure."

"What's done is done. Just treat her like normal classmate. If she talk to you, don't ignore her. But do try and talk to her. Even saying simple greetings will do as well. But since you were the one that asked her to be your girlfriend, I'm sure you still love her. Give it another shot. It is better for the problems to surface now than later."

"Thanks, Arioka. I'll try to talk to her if possible. But seeing her so close to Yaotome... It seems to me that she doesn't care."

"Try to think about how girls feel as well. We are disgusting creatures that make use of other people to make the one we love jealous. That might be what she's doing." What the hell am I trying to do ? Not only I'm meddling but I'm also trying to patch them up despite liking Takaki. It was supposed to be my opportunity to get him. Although... With my looks I doubt he would want me.

************

"Okay, class dismissed." Finally, our class for the day has ended. I stood up after packing all my stuff and I can see Takaki looking at Inoo Kei that is sitting opposite me. But Yaotome Hikaru went over to her seat while she went to the washroom and helped her to pack her stuff. I can see that you're hurt. Hurt that you are no longer the one packing her stuff.

"Takaki, are you going anywhere after this ?" I went over to ask him, hoping that I can get his attention away from Inoo Kei. She is always the one that have Takaki's attention. Way before they were together.

"Nope, I'm going back home. How about you ?" We started to walk towards the bus stop together. I'll hold on to Takaki this time. This is my opportunity to talk to him and convey my feelings to him.

"I don't think I'm going home directly. I should be meeting my uncle." I answered him and he is just nodding his head. Gosh, this is awkward. I don't know what to say.

"So how's you and Yamada ? It seems like the two of you are getting closer. Ever thought of being with him ?" Takaki asked me after the awkward silence.

"There's nothing between us. We're just friends and honestly, I don't think anyone would fall for a person like me. I'm just a person that can't get over my ex-boyfriend and even kept his stuff to use simply because of my feelings for him. I'm trying to let him go but I can't. In the past, I don't even want anyone to touch the jacket that I'm wearing but now, I actually lend it to Kei. I started having thoughts like 'his jacket is filthy because girls other than me wore it before' even though I'm the one that let them wear it. That's despicable of me. I shouldn't paint my own image of him because of my feelings."

"At least you have the courage to move on. When I started liking Kei, I still didn't have thoughts of making a clean break because at that time, I didn't fall that deep. It was only when I fell deeply for her then I started to think that I should make a clean break and cherish her." He is exactly what I thought. My initial image of Takaki isn't wrong.

"But you did thought of her feelings and that's admirable. You even told her. Most guys won't even say. My ex-boyfriend... He was cheating with his ex-girlfriend. He told me that I'm his one and only until one day, I saw him walking on the street with another girl. It was the day which he claimed that he was busy with project. I believed in him and after seeing, I still tried, thinking that they are groupmates but they aren't. I asked our common friend about it and to find out that he was two-timing... It was a shock. He had countless of girlfriend before me which I never heard of."

"That just sucks. I won't let my girlfriend feel so insecure and I would let her know about my past so that she won't be hurt if she happens to see my ex-girlfriend. I know girls will feel insecure if their boyfriend's ex-girlfriend saw them on the street and decided to greet them. But the girl will feel even more insecure if they don't know the relationship between the two." See, Takaki can only think of his girlfriend. Inoo Kei is the one that doesn't appreciate.

"If my boyfriend told me, I could've trusted him and be more understanding. But not saying anything about his ex-girlfriend and lie to his current girlfriend go meet with the ex is just the worst. It is equivalent to cheating. I wonder why I love him so much to the point that I gave myself to him... I really regretted it."

"Arioka, don't cry. You'll find a better guy and someone will fall for you. Appearance doesn't matter. You're quite cute yourself." Unconsciously, I started crying thinking about my ex-boyfriend. I really loved him... But he is just a jerk. After having sex with me, he cheated with his ex...

"Sorry for crying..." I apologised as Takaki handed me a packet of tissue to wipe my tears. A lot of people are looking at us and Takaki is holding me close to him. I can't fall in love with him. I can only like him. He is still in love with Inoo Kei and there's no space for me in his heart.

"Well, my bus is here." He whispered and I can feel something warm on my cheeks that was cold from tears. He is kissing me.

"I think... I would have fallen for you earlier if I knew that you have this kind of personality. See you tomorrow and let's go on a date soon. I'll fully move on from Kei before asking you out." Takaki gave me a pat on my head and went on the bus. This happiness... It is what I've always wanted. That one kiss made me fall in love with him deeply. I wish that tomorrow would be the best day of my life and that this happiness will continue forever.  



End file.
